My Little Deathscythe
by Orean Gunshin
Summary: Just a fun little Duo version of the Beach Boy's "Little Duece Coup". It is in text format so forgive the style. Have fun.


Little D. Scythe  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or the Beach Boys, though I did meet Mike Love's bouncer at a concert. If I did own them things  
  
would very interesting. *Evil Musings*  
  
There really is no plot to this. It's the spawn of insomia and solitude. Enjoy.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Zero System or not Heero, The God of Death is much more powerful than the "perfect soldier" could ever be."  
  
The pilot of 02 went on to the others about how cool he and his gundam were. The braided pilot gabbed onto Heero, pilot 01,  
  
who happened to be typing calmly upon his laptop.  
  
"Hn", Heero shrugged not concerned with the braided one. He hacked through another firewall. The talkative pilot was simply   
  
there in the mind of Wing Zero's pilot.  
  
Trowa and Quatre silently played chess. If they didn't say anything, the chances were that Duo wouldn't notice they lived.   
  
This was not a problem for pilot 03.   
  
"Your Gundam is as weak as you are onna", Chang Wufei snapped getting up. He stood ready to defend the honor of his beloved   
  
Nataku.  
  
"Relax Fei-Fei. I'm not knocking Altron", Duo chirped and ploped into a swivel chair. He spun around several times before  
  
adding,"I'm just letting you know how badass of a team Deathscythe and me are."   
  
The Chinese pilot glarred at the American.  
  
"I will believe this proof when I lose to a worthy opponent."  
  
"Treize, Heero, Trowa, your wife..."  
  
"All right let's here it this proof Maxwell"  
  
Smirking in the way that only the Perfect Prankster could, Duo stood up. Music came from nowhere and the the hyperactive   
  
braided baka stuck his hands down Heero's pants,"Had to for the fangirls buddy", he exclaimed and pulled out Heero's pistol.  
  
Heero growled and Wufei stepped out of the line of fire. Duo loved Deathscythe, who knew how the American would defend his   
  
machine's honor.   
  
Flipping the barrel of the gun to his lips, Duo began to sing  
  
*****   
  
Well I'm just braggin' boys so don't put me down  
  
But I've got the coolest pair of wings in town  
  
When Oz comes up to me they can't even try  
  
Cause if it had a set of beams man I know she could fry  
  
Shinigami's my little Deathescythe  
  
You don't know what I got  
  
(My little D. Scythe)  
  
(You don't know what I got)  
  
Just a little Deathscythe with a buster shield  
  
But she'll walk the Lightning Barron like he's standin' still  
  
She's armored and relieved and she's stroked and bored.  
  
Kills a hundred and forty with the thrusters floored  
  
Shinigami's my little Deathscythe  
  
You don't know what I got  
  
(My little D. Scythe)  
  
(You don't know what I got)  
  
She's got a thermal beam scythe it's killed a hundred or more  
  
And she hides like a ninja till the Whitefangs roar  
  
And if that aint enough to make you hide your kid  
  
There's one more thing, I got two vulcan cannons  
  
And comin' into sight with the Scythe burning green  
  
Well she slices underwater like you never seen  
  
It's got an armored cape and it's hard to see  
  
When I activate dual stealth emmiters  
  
She's my gundam Deathscythe  
  
You don't know what I got  
  
(My little Deathscythe)  
  
(You don't know what I got)  
  
Shinigami's my Deathescythe  
  
You don't know what I got  
  
(My little deuce coupe)  
  
(You don't know what I got)  
  
She's my little deuce coupe  
  
You don't know what I got  
  
*****  
  
Duo finished his musical gloating. He would not get to relish in the shock he caused. Behind him, the tank top sentinel   
  
raised his hand. He chopped Dou on the base of the neck and KO'ed the outgoing and eccentric pilot. The gun landed in its  
  
owner's hand. "This is mine", Heero told to unconcious Duo. He then turned gun on Quatre,"Give him decafe tea from now on",  
  
he warned the aristocratic one. Then shoved the gun safetly into his shorts and went back to playing Armored Core...err...  
  
hacking.  
  
Trowa looked up in and said,"I need a lock for my cd player."  
  
*************  
  
OK that's a wrap. It was fun. I should make more song thingy spoof fics like this. Take care and may you never have your dirk  
  
yanked in a kilt check.  
  
L8erz,  
  
Orean 


End file.
